Alternative ending to 2x20
by Scorpionfanatic2001
Summary: Instead of Paige being with Tim at the end of the episode, Walter is there to nurture her. Only a short one-shot but complete Waige fluff - hope you enjoy!
_Hi guys, I know this will be the second fanfiction I have uploaded today but I wanted to post this before the next episode on Monday. I hope you enjoy this one. Please review and if you have any ideas for future stories I could write, please get in touch!_

* * *

"I see you and Tim are getting on well," Walter said as he strolled over to where Paige was sitting whilst rubbing her shoulder where the bullet had hit her during the mission. Everyone had left the garage by now as Tim and Cabe had gone to grab a bite, Sylvester was heading towards the hospital to look around the paediatric ward that he was hoping to re-name and Happy and Toby had gone to have a romantic dinner to celebrate their one month anniversary.

"He did save me today Walter. And someone round here needs to be welcoming and that can't always be Cabe. Plus, I didn't think you'd be jumping at the opportunity!" Paige replied as she winced in pain. Being Walter, he immediately noticed Paige's expression and quickly offered to give it a massage and rub the area with some of his own cream. He grabbed a chair and sat down behind her, but not to close as he thought his brain would go into overdrive.

"Here… it may be a bit cold at first but you'll soon get used to it." As his fingers rubbed her soft skin, there was an awkward silence until a small sigh from the liaison passed her lips. "How's that?" the genius asked as he continued massaging her shoulder.

"Like heaven," Paige answered with a little giggle which made Walter smile. Even though he couldn't process physical contact, he knew that Paige enjoyed someone being near to her and he even felt a little spark in his chest whenever she giggled at something he said or did.

After about 10 minutes of gently massaging the wound, Walter spoke up: "You may have a bruise for a couple of weeks but with some rest, it should be fine. If you want me to, uh, I could maybe massage it a few more times this week." Paige turned round to face him and gave him a small smile. "I mean, it would, uh, help you to return to full fitness again, and your shoulder will feel a lot better," he continued as she began to laugh and looked towards the floor.

"You know what, that isn't a bad idea. Thank you Walter," Paige said, but she still couldn't make eye contact with him as she was afraid that certain feelings wouldn't take over her brain.

"No problem. I just want to keep everyone here safe. You've shown me so many views on the world and I can't thank you enough. As I have said before: I uh, I care about you."

At this Paige lifted her head and made eye contact with him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but neither of them wanted to break eye contact.

Despite wanted to keep staring into her eyes, Walter couldn't help but look down her lips which he had a desperate urge to kiss feverishly. He flicked his eyes back and forth between her lips and eyes and she began to do the same as they both started to lean forward. Closing their eyes, both of their lips met and fireworks exploded within both of their bodies. Adrenaline pumped through their bodies at what felt like 100 kmph but neither of them wanted to end it. If Walter was with any other woman, then he thought he would probably have frozen but because it was Paige, all he could do was melt into the kiss. As her hands explored her hair, he rolled his chair closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. They evidently couldn't get enough of each other.

Meanwhile, in the background, Ralph was just coming out of the kitchen and unbeknownst to them, he saw the whole thing unfold in front of him. He knew something was going on between his mother and Walter and he never understood why they didn't explore their feelings. The smile on his face showed that he was happy that his mom had finally found happiness and hoped that the pair would be together for eternity. He continued to watch until the pair broke the kiss gasping for air and leaned their foreheads against each other's. So he wouldn't get seen, he quickly calculated that if he hid behind the shelving, there would be only a 3% chance of being seen, and that was if Walter got up and walked around which he highly doubted.

"Walter, I saw your face earlier when Tim was rubbing my back and Toby told me about your expression when Tim was telling that story and trust me, you are never going to lose me to Tim. Yes he may be handsome and caring but he really isn't my type," Paige began as she stared deeply into the brown eyes that were facing her. As a reply, all Walter could do was grab her cheeks once more and kiss her lips once more. Both of them smiled into the kiss and there were definitely content in what was happening.

All they had to do now was hide their newly found relationship from the rest of the team especially Toby since he had been trying to get them together for weeks on end.


End file.
